Up Until Then
by LetMeChooseAFreakingName
Summary: Story idea by Emolichic1. Sandy is back in Tulsa, but is disappointed when she finds out Soda may have his eyes on another girl, especially when she is a soc.
1. Prolouge

**Huge shout out to Emolichic1 for giving me the story idea and allowing me to write it. Also thanks to her for letting me change a few things with the first few chapters. You should all go check out some of her stories, they are amazing by the way. Tiffany (Lani) belongs to her, NOT ME. So pretty much I don't own anything except my the writing.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. Even if you hate it so much it shouldn't exist, tell me. I take criticism as a helping hand so let me know.**

 **I do not own the Outsiders or any of the original characters.**

Tiffany Lani Arbor was sitting beside her dad in silence. She was driving to the cemetery to visit her mothers grave, who they sadly lost to cancer a few years earlier. Tiffany had so many different things going through her mind she didn't see the truck coming straight towards them. By the time she did realize it was too late. The car was flipped upside down in the middle of the road, the front of the leaning against the truck. Tiffany unbuckled her seat belt and fell to the roof of the car with a quiet thud. She rubbed the back of her head and felt blood that was slowly turning her blonde hair red. She looked to her right and saw an empty seat. The blonde looked through the front window and saw her dad lying on the road, a pool of blood around crawl through the shattered window and to her dad. "Dad!" she yelled, "someone please help him." She held his limp body in her arms. "Somebody please help!" she yelled into the empty street.

That brings her here in Tulsa. She was sent to live with her aunt and uncle Mr. and . She was sitting in the car with her cousin, Cherry Valance, who was explaining the situation between Greasers and Socs. Tiffany wasn't listening though. The way she saw it is if nobody listened to her cries for help when it mattered, she wouldn't listen to anyone when it didn't. Besides the whole warfare was stupid in her eyes, back in California she was friends with people rich and poor. Cherry pulled into her houses driveway and parked. Tiffany stepped out of the car and turned towards the streets, "I'm going for a walk, "and no you can't come," she explained to Cherry before she could even ask.

Tiffany found herself in front of a small diner on the east side of Tulsa. She stepped inside and took a seat. People were staring at her, but nobody messed with her. That was until two girls walked up to her.

"You are on the wrong side of town," the tall brunette one snapped. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to sipping her milkshake. Tiffany looked up from her milkshake and to her dismay, the two girls sitting in front of her. "I'm Cassie," the shorter brunette said, "That's Tracie. You'll have to excuse her attitude. She isn't the brightest person." The blonde nodded her head but didn't say anything. Why are they talking to me, she thought, they need to go away. "What's you're name," the same girl asked. Tiffany cleared her throat and said, "Tif- just call me Lani." Tracie snorted and rolled her eyes, "That's such a ug - ow geez- pretty name." Lani knew she was going to say something else but left it alone. She didn't really want these girls talking to her, all she wanted was to drink her milkshake and leave. "You know your awful pretty," Cassie stated. "Thanks, you too," Lani whispered.

Just then a loud bang could be hearde by everyone inside. Tiffany looked over to the door and saw her uncle. His face was red with anger and eyes were wide. He stormed over to where Tiffany sat and took a strong hold of her arm. She struggled against his grip, but wasn't strong enough and was shoved in the car. She slumped back in the seat and folded her arms together. The whole ride was silent. The radio wasn't even playing. Even though didn't speak his anger could be seen in his eyes. He parked his car besides his daughter and dragged Lani inside to her room. He threw her on the bed and removed his belt. The belt was wrapped around his hand once and smacked against his niece's back. "Don't you ever step foot on that side of town again you stupid brat," he yelled loud enough for Cherry to hear it from downstairs. 's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house as he stormed away.

He hates me, she thought, I bet he wishes I were dead. Then she got an idea. She rummaged through her desk in search for a pencil sharpener. When she found it, she unscrewed the blade from the plastic and held it against her wrist. She dragged it across her wrist, blood falling on the white carpet. The blade dropped to the desk as Tiffany sank down to the floor mother wouldn't want her to do this. Her father wanted her to live long, and have a successful life. Lani grabbed a tissue, and held it down to her cut. She looked at the faint mark the blade left. It would be there for a while. She couldn't kill herself to get back at her uncle for beating her, she would have to do something worse. "I gotta go back on the East side," she thought aloud.

.

 **He y'all go. Chapter 1 should be posted soon. How did you like it, I especially want to know from you Emolichic1. Did you choose the right person for the job?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters. This story idea, and Tiffany (Lani), belongs to Emolichic1.**

Dally pushed through the hot sweaty bodies in the room. He had been at Buck's for hours and decided he would pay the gang a visit. A knock was heard from the door when he was nearly a foot away. Why is this person knockin', Dally thought as he opened the door. There stood an average sized blonde. Her hair fell in loose curls down to her mid-back. Her green eyes reflected the red and blue lights coming from behind him. Dally couldn't help but to look down at what she wore. Her chest was popping out of her shirt, and her high-waisted shorts hugged her curves.

"This is, uh, Buck's right?" the girl asked. The gang could wait, Dally thought to himself. He grinned, "Sure is. Lemme show you around."

Dally took the girls hand and led her through the crowd. None of the guys could take their eyes off of her, but wouldn't approach her because she was with one of the toughest greasers around. Well, one person approached her. That person was none other then Tim Shepard. "Hey baby. If you're looking for a good time ditch this hood and come with me," he tried. The blonde shook her head and turned to Dallas. "Aw c'mon I know you want to," he tried convincing her again. "No, I don't," she snapped trying to walk away. Tim grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. He whispered something in her ear making her visibly uncomfortable. "She said no," Dallas stepped up when he noticed her uneasiness. Tim dropped her arm and stepped up to Dallas, so their eyes met, "What are you gonna do about it?" Dally balled his hand into a fist and brought it back. "Please don't," a small voice said from behind him. Dally looked over and saw the girl with wide eyes. "Please don't. I hate fights," she repeated. Dallas took one last look at Tim and stepped back, but not before whispering 'later' into his ear. "Thank you," she said," Want to dance?" Dallas grinned and nodded. They danced to country music and Elvis until she announced that she had to leave. Dally watched her hips sway as she walked to the door, mentally kicking himself for never finding out her name.

 **That was kind of a short filler chapter, but it is needed for the future. I should be posting again tomorrow, along with a new cancer-fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It's great knowing what you guys think of it so far, but I cant take all the credit. So you all have Emolichic1 to thank.**


	3. Chapter 2

At first, Soda didn't even look at her,sitting on the counter, flipping through a magazine. When he did, his breath was taken away.

She was the new soc in town, and the last time, Tim tried to ask her out, she snubbed him, he knew that much. Well that's what his co-worker Michael told him. Nobody knew why she was always on the wrong side of town though. Guess it's because she didn't want to be classified as a soc, Soda thought, but she sure does dress like one. Soda brought her a Coke.

"Just thought you needed to cool down..." She took the drink and sniffed it, 'actually sniffed', handing it back to him. He chuckled. "Did it pass the smell test...?"  
"Maybe," she mumbled.

"I'm Sodapop. You are?"

"Not giving you my name, cause you didn't give me yours," she spat in his face.

"Yes. I did. It's Sodapop. Scouts honor." he promised.

"Your a scout?" she question taking a sip of her coke.

"Well. No. But still. It's my name." he took his hand and crossed his heart. She nodded. Were his parents high, she thought, who gives their child a stripper name like that.

"What's your name?" the greaser asked her once again.

"It's Lani."

"So. If youre a soc, what are you doing on this side of town?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Am I not aloud over here? I can do whatever I want."

"No no no. I didn't mean it like that," he stuttered, "you are just rich on the poor side of town. I was wonderin' why."

That's when the conversation lost its edge and went to his income and poverty until he just dry chuckled and left her to roost, when it boils down to it, he had no chance. Sides, he had Sandy and she's the one for him, she may not be here, but she's a Grease. Yes, he'd better forget about it.

Tiff watched him leave curiously. Gosh, are they all sensitive about this type of stuff...?

 **Pretty much this whole chapter was written by Emolichic1. I just added alot of the dialouge and switched a few things to make it a bit longer. Thanks to whoever reviewed last chapter. I am going to start updating only one of my stories each day, because I'm a lazy bum. Okay that's all. Listen to Johnny and Stay gold frutatas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally updated. I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter, so let me know what you think. Also, I decided I am going to describe the characters based off the movie instead of the book. Mainly because Dally doesn't sound that good looking in the book.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of the original characters. Tiffany (Lani) and the story idea belongs to Emolichic1.**

Lani layed down in bed and listened to the sounds around her. About an hour after the silence of the night began she got up from her bed. She stripped herself from her pajamas. Lani pulled on a tight purple sweater and the shortest skirt she could find, keeping her heels in her hand.

Her window slowly slid open and she climbed out. She tiptoed along the roof until she reached the end with a ladder she leaned against it earlier that day. Lani climbed down the ladder, almost missing a few steps on the way down. She curled her toes into the cold damp grass and ran over to the front of the house. Her heels made small thuds as she ran to the end of the street. When she knew she was safe from being caught she slid the heels on and continued walking.

The girl was walking for a while before she finally reached her destination. She walked up the concrete steps and knocked on the door. Lani tapped her foot a few times before getting impatient and knocking again. In the middle of her third knock, the door swung open, revealing a short brunette girl.

"What you want," the brunette asked while annoyingly smacking her gum. Even though Lani towered over the girl, she felt intimidated by her appearance. "Well?"

"Um. Hi. I was wondering if a boy around, uh, 16, maybe seventeen was here," she stuttered.

"Ya gotta be more specific, what's his name" the short brunette stated.

"Oh sorry.I don't know his name," she mumbled lamely, "but he has really brown, and uh light brown eyes." The girl huffed and opened the door.

"Wow you're so descriptive," she said sarcastically, "why don't ya look for him." Lani nodded and steered her way through the crowd. It wasn't as large as last time, but the place was still pretty full. Many boys tried talking to her, but she shooed them away. Finally, she gave up and slid into one of the stools.

"Fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice said grabbing her attention. She looked at the face in front of her and quickly regretted it. It was that one guy that tried picking her up last time.

"Go away," she said in a bored tone, "I ain't lookin' for you."

"You must be looking for or Dally then," the boy told her, "he ain't here."

"Dally is, um, the guy I was with on Saturday right?" she asked. Lani figured he was, but better safe than sorry. The boy nodded. "Where can I find him, you know?"

"Maybe at the Curtis'" he shrugged, "might be in the cooler. I don't know." Lani bit her lip. She just might be crazy to ask what she was thinking.

"Where's the Curtis'?" she bit her lip.

"You obsessed with 'im or something," Tim chuckled, "Or are you undercover for the fuzz?"

The girl's eyes widened. She knew she would get a reaction like that. She had to admit she did seem pretty obsessed, even she thought so.

"Or something" she muttered standing up from her seat, "I gotta go."

"Wait," Tim grabbed her arm, "may I interest you in a drink." Lani ripped her arm away and shook her head. She trudged out the door. She was halfway down the street when she walked into someone. She fell onto the floor and looked up, to be met with the face of a familiar person. Lani remained seated hoping he would help her up, but all he did was stare.

"Uh, sorry," she mumbled getting up. Her hands rubbed together removing the rocks that stuck to them. She stared into the brown eyes in front of her. The boys lips twitched into a smile before saying,

"I never did get your name." She smiled. Finally she could introduce herself. They exchanged names and started walking back to Buck's. Lani looked at the sky and started to see the blue fade into a mixture of purple and pinks. "I got to go," she blurted suddenly before removing her heels and darting down the street. As she was running she dropped one of her heels, but didn't have enough time to grab it. Dallas walked down the street and casually bent down to grab the shoe. I can give this to her later, he thought.

 **A little Cinderella moment, I just thought it would fit. I made Lani sound like a stalker but that is okay because it fanfiction. She could throw him down the portal to hell and nobody would care. I am trying not to rush into things with this story so they probably won't actually start hanging out or whatever till later. Thanks to the TWO people who reviewed last chapter.**

 **I will be starting school on Friday so I won't have a definite posting schedule. If I do it will probably be every Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my god. I am still alive. I haven't updated in like a million years. I don't remember if I said this before, but school started and all my teachers are piling homework on top of me. That's what I get for taking all honors classes, though. I am actually procrastinating on all my work right now.**

 **I was thinking about what I said last chapter, and how would anyone fit a shoe in their pockets. Well guys can hold water bottles in their pockets, but still. I feel kinda stupid now. Oh well. Let's just assume Dally has magical pockets that could fit everything in existence. You all can finally continue reading.**

 **I do not own any of the characters. Lani belongs to Emolichic01.**

Dally shoved the heel in his pocket and turned back towards the Curtis house. There was no way he would go to buck's with a heel on his person. If anyone found out they would probably think he is gay, and god forbid anyone would think that of him.

As he was walking, he passed a few kids who were on their way to do whatever the heck kids do in the middle of the night. Dallas threw open the Curtis' gate and trudged up the steps. He was mad at himself for ditching a party just for that Lani chick's shoe. He opened the front door and slammed it shut before Darry could say anything.

He fell onto the couch and tried to get comfortable. It was very hard with that heel jabbing him in the leg. He tried sitting as still as possible so he wouldn't have to feel that annoying heel poke him.

"You okay Dal?" Ponyboy looked at him from across the room. Dally furrowed his eyebrows. Why wouldn't he be okay? He shifted his body when the shoe starting poking him through his pants.

"Yeah, Dally. You doin' okay?" Two-bit said once he saw the hood squirm.

"Why would I not be?" Dally snapped, "I'm fine."

Two-bit held his hands up in surrender and Pony focused his attention back on the television. The youngest figured Dallas wouldn't tell. Why would he? Dally is pretty much a book locked shut by a lock with no key.

Ponyboy looked up when he heard the sound of Dally moving.

"Screw it," Dallas mumbled under his breath. He lifted his hips up and stuck his hand in his pocket. His hands wrapped around the shoe and pulled it out. He threw it onto the coffee table, now earning Two-bit's attention. The rusty haired boy looked at the shoe and cocked an eyebrow. His eyes trailed back to Dally who was giving him a cold, hard glare.

"What?" Dallas snapped throwing his arms out to the side. Two-bit's grin spread across his face and he stood up. Oh god, Two-bit don't do it, Ponyboy inwardly groaned. If Two-bit gets killed he would have to plan a funeral, and he wasn't up to that.

"Dally and some girl sitting in a tree," Two-bit started running through the house, "M-A-King some babies!" Dally leaped off the couch and chased after Two-bit, who continuously chanted the rhyme. Ponyboy heard a door slam shut then some loud banging. He groaned and walked into the hallway. Dallas was pounding and kicking at the bathroom door, which expectantly had Two-bit's obnoxious rhyme coming from it.

"Dally calm yourself," Ponyboy was a few steps away from him, "he's only trying to a rise outta you. He thinks it's funny." Dally stopped banging the door and grumbled something under his breath. He sped walked past Pony, purposely bumping his shoulder on the way. The youngest, and for some reason more mature, of the three walked up to the door and lightly knocked on it. Two-bit opened the door an inch and looked through the crack with one eye, whispering the chant.

"Cut it out stupid," Ponyboy mumbled, "I don't need ya dying on my watch. You can do that somewhere else." Two-bit opened the door fully and stepped out. He followed Ponyboy back to the living area, where Dally sat popping his knuckles one by one. The greaser sat as far away from Dally as possible while still being able to see Charlie Brown play. He unwillingly continued humming the tune. It was just so catchy.

"Shut up you filthy greaser, "Dally directed towards Two-bit, "I'm leaving."

"Don't forget you shoe!" Two-bit yelled without thinking. Man, he needs to think before talking, Pony thought. Dallas glared at Two-bit and swiped the shoe from the table. As he was walking out Darry was walking in.

"Why ya got that shoe?" Darry asked setting his keys on the end table. Dally glared at him and slammed the door shut, rattling the window behind the couch. Darry's eyes widened.

"What's up with him?"

Two-bit took a deep breath and….. "Dally and some girl sitting in a tree…"

 **(Dally's POV)**

I let out a long breath. I could hear Two-bit's stupid chant half way down the street. I stomped my feet as I walked to the corner. I looked both ways and jay walked to the other side. The light was broken anyway. I continued walking down the street until I reached a small house with a broken white fence. I hopped over the fence and walked across the grass to the front door. My hand slowly reached out to open the door. It creaked as the door opened wider. When I stepped inside my dad was sitting on the couch.

"Hi dad," I said. No response. That's okay. I didn't expect one anyway. I walked through the hallway and into my bedroom. My bed was covered in some clothes and trash littered the corners. I set the shoe on my old wooden desk and swept everything off my bed. I brought my arms over my head and flopped down onto it.

I stared at the ceiling that was covered in little bits of reflective paper. My mom glued them on when we first moved here. Said something about them being like the stars. She left later that year because I was too "uncontrollable." If only she could see me now. She would probably be twice as happy that she left.

My heard turned, looking at the alarm clock. Eleven thirty. It's not that late I should….. YAWNN. Never mind. Sleep it is. I reached over to the bedside lamp and shut it off. I pulled a blanket off the floor and covered the top half of my body with it. I stared up at the "stars" and slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Kind of a filler chapter, but not a filler chapter. That probably doesn't make much sense, but my brain works that way. I included the part about the stars because I have plans for it later on, and the ceiling in my room is like that. Can't really see them at night, but it's the thought that counts. Let's see if we can get this chapter 5 reviews. The amount of reviews I get on this story is saddening.**

 **Emolichic1: Yeah it was Tim. How am I doing so far?**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: thanks a million. I owe you a big cookie.**

 **Okay now I should start on my homework. See y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Homework is ruining my chances of updating. Sorry if this chapter is really bad, I kinda rushed through it because of how much crap I have to do.**

 **You should know what I own and don't own by now.**

I woke up to the light blinding me. I was in MY bedroom for once. I threw on some random clothes and walked into the kitchen. My dad was already in there making some food for himself.

"There enough for me to have some?" I asked him. He glared at me then turned back to the eggs on the stove. Guess not. I sat down at the table and waited for him to finish making his food so I could make some of my own. I covered my face with my hands and let out a deep breath. I heard a plate clatter against the wood and looked up to grab some food. But what I saw surprised me. My dad had put a plate of eggs and toast in front of me.

I looked at him like he had two heads. The last time I actually got food from one of my parents was the day before my mom left. He ignored me and shoveled his food into his mouth. I shrugged and did the same.

"Dallas," I heard my father's gruff voice say. I was a bit shocked. I hadn't heard him use my name in a long time. I looked up and he was looking at me straight in the eye.

"Hmm," I said my mouth still full of food.

"Your mom is coming back," he explained, "don't you dare make her leave again." I swallowed my food and nodded. Nobody knows this, but I actually care for my dad. He was…. is the parent that stayed. We ate the rest of the meal in silence.

When I finished I set my plate in the sink and left the house. Before long I found myself at the Curtis house. I don't know why, but I always find myself at their house. I knocked twice before opening the door. Soda and Pony were lounging on the couch watching a Looney Tunes rerun. I sat in the chair across from them and began biting my nails. It's a huge problem I have whenever I am bored. When I realized I was biting my nails I had to stop myself, so I began drumming my fingers on the arm of the chair. These people are boring the crap out of me.

"Guys wanna go out and do something?" I finally asked. Pony looked over to his older brother who shrugged. The two stood up and went to retrieve their shoes. I dragged myself off of the chair and turned the television off. Soda was digging through everything looking for his shoes so Pony and I walked outside to wait for him. By the time Soda found his shoes, both of us were already outside the gate.

"Where we going, Dal?" Soda said as he hopped down the steps, pulling his shoe on. I shrugged. I honestly just wanted something to do.

"The Dingo?" Pony suggested. I shook my head. I don't like the place too much, besides I just ate.

"There is this new place at the plaza," Soda said, "we could go there." I shrugged and nodded, even though I had no clue what he was talking about. The plaza was just at the edge of the east side so we shouldn't have too many problems. I let Soda lead the way. We walked for about ten minutes before we reached the plaza. I was a building that said "Burger King. Now Open." I groaned. Seriously what is with the Curtis boys and their food?

"What's wrong with Burger King?" Ponyboy asked me. I shook my head and walked in. As I walked in a girl bumped into me. She kept mumbling sorry and when I looked down I was met with the face of none other than Lani. She looked relieved when she realized it was just me, but I couldn't let the Curtis' see me being nice to her. that just isn't who I am.

"Watch where you going," I demanded steering myself around her. When I turned around I saw Soda giving her the stink eye for some reason, and her face looked...surprised? I bit the inside of my lip to keep me from apologizing. Soda whispered something in Pony's ear and he too gave her the evil eye. I wonder what is wrong between Soda and Lani. Lani took a deep breath and left the building as fast as she could. I don't blame her. Imagine having three intimidating guys being rude to you, one of them being way scarier than anyone you've ever seen, Cough, cough, me.

"Whats up between you and la- the chick," I asked Soda.

"She hates us, Greasers," he shrugged, "Stupid Soc is always on our side just so she could judge us." I scrunched my face in confusion. He doesn't know what he's talking about. She ain't no soc.

"No stupid she ain't a soc," I sneered. He shook his head and held his hands up.

"Yeah, she is. Steve was fixin' her car at the DX," he explained, "What Greaser drives a 1964 Pontiac GTO?" I shook my head.

"Mays one," I said gruffly. She better not is. I don't do too well with liars.

 **Okay, I know. this is not a very good chapter.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Thank you for reviewing. I'll just give you a little more cookies. I'm not planning to make you hyper. Nope, not at all. Good luck in 8th grade, it is really fun.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I just had time to reread my last chapter and... I messed up a lot of crap. My brain wasn't working or something, so I am going to try and make more sense of things this chapter. Also I have a huge book report over the next month so I will not be updating any of my stories unless I find the time. I probably will find time considering how much I procrastinate, but this report is 70% of my grade. I can not do bad on this.**

 **All disclaimers were said in previous chapters.**

After watching the Soda and Pony eat, since I wasn't all that hungry, I parted ways with the two brothers to find out some information I desperately need. Well not desperately, but I want to know if that chick really is a soc. I don't need any prissy Socs running around on our side of town. That just isn't how things work. For the past few years it has been us against them, and i am not gonna let this girl change that. She needs to be put in her place, on HER side of town.

"Hey Bryon," I called out running up to a guy with dark hair and eyes. He was one of Pony's friends until Angela took her eyes off him, and started paying attention to Pony instead. Ponyboy never did realize because his mind is always somewhere else. I doubt Ponyboy would even know Angela existed if it werent for Curly.

"Hi uh..." he pointed his finger at me and began bouncing it up and down. I just glared at him. How dare he forget who I am? Some kid named Mike or something like that whispered something in his ear. "Winston," he finally said bringing his hand down. I shook my head.

"Have seen a girl about yay tall," I brought my hand slightly above my shoulders," and she has uh... blondish eyes." He nodded his head up and down and pointed into a candy store.

"She left like ten minutes ago. Went that way I think." He moved his hand so he was pointing down the sidewalk. I nodded and continued walking. As I walking I saw her walk out of gas station and toward some socy car. What was her name again. Oh yeah.

"Uh, Lani!" I called out. She stopped and turned her head toward me. She shook her hed and bagan walking to the car again. I bounced my leg up and down twice before running up to the car. She was just about to get in.

"What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Just wanted to say sorry, ya know for earlier," I stated lamely ,"I got a rep to hold."Her lips twitched for a moment and she revved up the engine.

"Okay bye," she said and tried leaving, but I grabbed the steering wheel so she couldn't.

"Are you a soc," I asked staright out. No hesitation. I just have to know. She bit her lip and nodded her head yes. GOD DAMNIT. I let go of the steering and demanded for her to go away and stay away. She nodded and drove away. I don't care though. It is her fault she lied to me. I would have had this cleared up a long time ago.

 **I know it is really short.**

 **.future. - I know he is a little out of character, but it is kind of difficult for me to keep him fully in character. I have never been in a real lasting relationship before, I know I'm a lame person, so i have no personal experiences to base it off.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend- You can have as many cookies as you want. Thanks it means a lot. Ninth grade is fun, except the homework isn't. But when has homework ever been fun?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. This is actually just an authors note. I decided to pass this story onto someone else because two major stories is a lot for me right now. If you want to take over this story please PM me as soon as possible. If you do take it it is up to you whether you edit my writing, keep it or completely change it. Also there is another storyline someone gave me and they asked if I could pass it along to someone else since I won't be able to do it. If you are interested just PM me and I can send you the original 'prompt' ,I guess I could call it that, Emolichic1 gave me.**

 **Thats all.**


End file.
